


Crystallize

by NBWerewolfLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Peter, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBWerewolfLover/pseuds/NBWerewolfLover
Summary: Sequel to 'Daddy Dreams'OrStiles is freaked out after accidentally calling Peter Daddy in front of the Pack, in spite of them not even being together.  He is waiting for the backlash from Peter and the Pack.





	Crystallize

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the sequel to 'Daddy Dreams'. I decided that in stead of a another one shot, Daddy Peter and Baby Boy Stiles deserve a complete fic.

 

Stiles has been hiding in his room since ‘the incident’ as he's been calling it.  The incident refers to him accidentally calling Peter...Peter Freaken Hale Daddy in front of the whole Pack. 

 

_ ‘Fucking dreams!’ _

 

That was Vryday evening, it's now Sunday night.  And when he says he's been hiding in his room he means he's been hiding in his room since Friday night.  When he came back home he circled his house with mountain ash, and then thought better of it and grabbed all the snacks and sodas they had in the house and circled his room with mountain ash too.  

 

All the snacks are now about gone and the sodas too.  He’s thinking of asking his dad, who has been at the station the whole weekend, to bring more provisions.

 

The thing is...Stiles is so confused and frankly terrified.  It's not that Peter's done anything to justify Stiles freakout and subsequent fortification.  Well not in retaliation against Stiles’ reveal at least, he has done numerous other things obviously, homicidal, psycho things.  That's the thing…Peter didn't do anything. Nothing. Nada.

 

After Stiles’ Daddy reveal Peter lead him out of the loft.  Marched him to his sexy little sport car, arm around his shoulder the whole time, and dumped him in the passenger seat.  He then proceeded to drive them to Stiles’ favourite diner, he doesn't know if it's a coincidence but he has to believe that it is (for his own sanity).  Yea, and it's totally a coincidence that Peter, when Stiles only sat there and stared at him, ordered a burger for him with extra cheese and bacon (exactly the way he likes it), curly fries and a chocolate milkshake with marshmallows and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.  Yip! Totally a coincidence, okay? Okay?!

 

After eating in total silence, awkward and nerve wrecking on Stiles’ part, and comfortable and amusing in Peter's case, judging by the relaxed little smile on his face, Peter drove him home, actually walked him to the door and kissed him on the forehead.   _ Kissed him on the forehead! _  Got in his car and drove away.

 

Like...what the fuck!

 

Look, Stiles liked the attention and the kiss.  I mean he has literally been dreaming about it, and more, but this isn't real.  He's not delusional. Peter’ definitely not interested in him. In fact he hates Stiles like he hates the rest of the Pack.  So what happened, Peter's reaction, is so wrong. Especially under the circumstances that Peter found out about Stiles’ feelings.

 

Stiles expected sneering, mocking, laughter, rejection...and quite frankly violence.  Some pushing into walls or trunks of cars. Or at least some fang and claw action. What he got is this.  And that freaks him the fuck out! Because this is Peter Hale we are talking about here! The man planned a revenge murder spree while being in a coma.  So this can only mean one thing…

 

What Peter intends to do to him requires planning, scheming and prior psychological torture.  Let Stiles stew in his own sweat and general freaked-out-ness before commencing with the main entertainment, the clawing, ripping and mauling.

 

So, no.  He isn't planning on going anywhere further than the bathroom for the foreseeable future.

***

 

Well, then that plan didn't pan out at all thanks to his dad, who threatened to drag him to school himself when Stiles claimed to be sick when his dad came in to his room to wake him up. 

 

So the new plan is to avoid the Pack at all cost, which is going to be extremely difficult for obvious reasons.  First of all, all of them, with the exception of Lydia, have wolfy senses and can sniff him out quite easily and secondly Scott and Lydia are in almost all his classes.

 

When he pulls into the school parking lot, late hoping to avoids running into anybody,  he is relieved to see no sign of Scott's motorcycle or Lydia's car for that matter.

 

Stiles was worried for nothing though.  It turns out none of the Pack is at school today.  He probably should be worried but finds he can feel nothing but relieved.  He reluctantly turned his phone back on just before leaving his house, and the only message is from Scott dated Friday night.  Only reading “ _ What the hell dude? _ !”  So if anybody really needs to get in touch, probably because they need something from him and not because they're worried about him, they will call or message him, probably after they have already screwed everything up.  

 

It feels like that's the only time the pack initiates any kind of contact with him these days.  When they need him for research or when they need him to swoop in and save their asses, in spite of him being the weak, squishy human.

 

***

 

Stiles is so relieved when he finally closed the front door of his house behind him.  The day seemed to drag on forever, and it doesn't help that he barely slept last night or the whole weekend really, the adrenalin making it impossible to relax.  Stiles can feel he's about to crash thought. His hand are shaking, can barely muster enough energy to make his way to the kitchen, and considers just passing out on the couch.  But he knows he has to at least eat something and definitely needs fluids. His tongue is sticking to the roof of his mouth. Yea, definitely crashing.

 

He blames this for the fact that he is almost in the middle of the room, eyes set on the refrigerator, already picturing the ice cold Pepsi waiting for him, before he realises that he is in fact not alone.  In fact he is so out of it, he probably would have finished his drink before feeling the other person's presence, if it wasn't for the silky smooth voice purring right into his ear. 

 

‘Darling.  You're right on time.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! A bit short, I'm sorry. Next up: Peter's POV
> 
> xxx


End file.
